The Sun and the Shade
by Electric Ink
Summary: Drabbles and Prompts pertaining to the beautiful couple that is Will Solace and Nico Di Angelo. I will try to update regularly but I can't make promises. Enjoy and Review!
1. Hair

**Remember my Shipping Wars drabbles that I only updated one chapter? Well I did try to type for it but I lost inspiration and figured I would wait until Blood of Olympus to come out for inspiration. However that was my downfall. Because of that book I am an official Solangelo shipper. Even though I love my other ships, they have lovers and can't be with Nico. Will Solace can and I love them so much and I ship them so much! It's absolutely amazing so I had to write for them. So sorry about my Shipping Wars but after one episode I will have to discontinue it.**

**Anyway this is going to be slightly AU. I know the ending of the book left much to the imagination for fans to do what they wish, and that is what I am going to do. Leo and Calypso are going to be living in Camp Half-Blood. Everyone knows their alive and everything so no surprised campers for the fact he is alive. Percy and Annabeth are still going to Camp Half-Blood as well as Jason and Piper. Which leaves Reyna, Hazel and Frank in Camp Jupiter. I will try to incorporate them as much as I can into the stories but they will be about Will and Nico and their love.**

**Anyway I hope you Enjoy and ship them as much as I do and write all kinds of stories for them.**

**(I stole this Prompt from the supposed next chapter of my Shipping Wars.)**

**Prompt: Hair- Will likes to run his fingers through Nico's hair when the cuddle at night.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Of course Will remembers when he and Nico had gotten together. It was the highlight of his year. Of course their relationship was being compared to one terrible summer. The Roman's coming to attack them, the Giants fighting and trying to kill their friends, Gaea rising. It had all added up to being absolutely dreadful and unforgettable summer, so dating Nico Di Angelo, made everything better. Now while Will didn't have such a major role in life as Percy and the Seven did, he was happy with sticking at Camp Half-Blood and protecting his home.

When Nico first showed up, was in bad shape, and Will almost died recognize him. If it hadn't been for the dark strands of ebony hair and pale skin, Will was sure that he wasn't even looking at Nico Di Angelo. Not with the ugly tourist shirt he was wearing and massive amounts of injuries. Not to mention that when Will grabbed Nico's hand his hand almost went through it. If it had not been for Apollo being his father, and his ability to treat pretty much any wound, he would not have been able to help Nico at all.

After all the dust had cleared, Will had informed Nico of the three days he would half to spend in the infirmary. He had even slapped a 'doctors order' in there to entice Nico to show up. He didn't except Nico to show up, but after the Roman's left he had shown up for the required three days. Will smiled at the thought of taking care of his crush for three days.

The first day was awkward. Nico had changed into a 'hospital' gown and was assigned to bed rest. At first Nico protested, the son of Hades really didn't want to waste three days laying around. However he did agree to staying in the infirmary with Will, and the son of Apollo knew what he was doing and was concerned for his health. After Nico was secure in bed, Will spent most the day hovering over him and taking care of him. It was almost annoying, but also really sweet. All the attention was unnerving, but not unwelcome. In fact it made Nico blush that his crush was taking care of him.

The second day was not as bad. Will convinced Nico to move to a bed beside a window to get some light. He said with all the shadow traveling and underworld-y things that Nico had over worked himself with he needed to counter-act all that dark with some light. Of course Nico would have settled with hanging out with Will all day, but he was busy with all the other Apollo children. There was people still healing in the infirmary from the injuries they had sustained in the battle. Therefore Will was scampering off taking care of others as well, but making sure to pay close attention to his favorite patient.

The third day was when they had gotten together. Sure two days wasn't much for romance to blossom to the point of a relationship, but they had been through a lot together during the battle and Will was sure he wanted to date the son of Hades. Plus Will was pretty sure that Nico liked him back, he was getting subtle hints from him, and was hopeful. So before he discharged Nico and gave him his clothes back, he asked the darker haired boy out on a date. Will was surprised by what happened next, Nico actually agreed to go.

From there their relationship grew. Three months later, not only have they spent most of their time together, they had begun sharing cabin 13 together. While it was a rule for campers to sleep in their own cabins with their siblings, Will had convinced Dionysus and Chiron that Nico needed a companion for his health. Eventually with the help of Apollo and the hesitant approval of Hades, the lovers lived in the same cabin. While they dating and everything, they mostly spent their time apart in different beds, for Will didn't want to invade on Nico's personal space and push him away.

There were some nights that they did share a bed. Mostly when Nico would have nightmares about Tartarus or his horrific life in general. Sometimes they would share a bed when Will felt lonely and wanted someone to hold in his arms for comfort reasons. Tonight wasn't like the normal nights. That night they had crawled into bed with each other, not because they needed each other, but because they craved their lovers affections.

Will went in first, arranging the black blankets on the bed comfortably. He never knew why Nico required some much blankets to sleep with at night. Will assumed it was because he was skinny and pale and needed more to keep warm. Of course that was he medically trained side talking. Personally he would rather keep Nico warm himself. After all Apollo was the god of the sun and his children, like the Hephaestus children, radiated warmth as well. Therefore Will could keep his lover warmer than any blanket. So tonight was a night in which he would do that.

Nico crawled in after him, making sure that Will was situated enough for Nico to get comfortable as well. Once they were both settled in, they were entangled enough for Will to pull the covers over them, encasing his lover in warmth. Will himself was laying on his back, facing slightly toward his lover. His curly golden locks spread over the black pillows. Nico was pressed into his chest, using Will as a pillow. He was in his pajamas, a pair of Will's sweatpants and one of his black band t-shirts. Will was wearing a camp t-shirt and his boxers, neither of them minded.

"Goodnight my shade." Will murmured happily and romantically. A light blush fell onto Nico's cheeks and he returned the sentiment of a 'goodnights rest'. Nico fell asleep quickly after that. Normally it would take awhile to fall asleep, however he slept good around people he trusted. Honestly Will was glad to see Nico resting happily, for even so long after the Giant War had ended, Nico managed to overwork himself sometimes.

Will stayed awake long after Nico had fallen asleep. He was enjoying the silence of the Hades cabin. He could almost hear the non-existing buzz of the campers preparing for bed that night. Will smiled, and his face shined as he looked down at his peaceful lover. He brought one hand that wasn't wrapped around Nico up to his ebony locks of hair. Will ran his fingers through the silky hair, enjoying the soft feeling under his callused hands. Nico shifted slightly in his sleep, but did not awake.

"I love you Nikki." Will whispered into Nico's hair. While he knew that Nico was asleep and couldn't answer, he also knew that Nico had heard him. For Nico shifted once again, moving closer into the warmth that was his lover. Will quietly placed a kiss on Nico's head, and eventually faded into sleep as well.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed reading that. I want to know your opinion of my story and of the great ship that is Solangelo. I love them so much and I hope you liked my story. I plan to write more, and I will try to update as much as I can because of this great ship.**

**Anyway I don't really know what I'm going to do next as a Prompt but I will figure that out on my own. Unless you have a Prompt you would like to submit for me to type up for you all! **

**Review and Bye!**


	2. Reflection

**This is the next installment of my most beautiful Will and Nico drabbles. I like to call this ship, Wilco Solangelo. Isn't it beautiful! Anyway I have not posted the first prompt, for I am writing this straight after writing the first one. I like to get ahead and take my time before posting. This means I don't know if anyone has reviewed or anything like that or not. So if you did, thanks. But if not then ignore all that.**

**This Prompt is gonna be kind of like the last one. It's gonna start talking about when Will and Nico first started dating but its just them reflecting on what everyone thought about their relationship.**

**Prompt: Reflection- Will and Nico reflect on everyone's reaction to them dating while they sit with their friends at the camp fire.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

They are all sitting around the camp fire. All the cabins had gathered around after an intense round of Capture the Flag. Percy and his team, which consisted of the Athena, Apollo, and several other cabins that were skilled fighters, had won the game. Nico had been stuck on Jason's team and they had fought strong but were still beat. It wasn't like Nico was actually trying, he had met up with Will at the corner of the woods and spent the entire battle making out with his boyfriend. As of right then, Will and his siblings were leading the singing, while Nico sat next to him quietly.

After a couple of songs, they Apollo family let the other cabins lead their own songs. Will sat closer to his boyfriend, wrapping one arm around Nico and pulled him closer, relaxing comfortably. When Will had moved in closer, he was sent warning looks from both Percy and Jason.

Ever since he and Nico had started dating, the sons of the big three had become progressively overprotective of Nico. They even went as far to threaten Will if he was to hurt their 'younger cousin'. At first Will was kind of mad about it, seeing as they didn't do much for Nico anyhow, but was glad that Jason and Percy cared about Nico. Nico had also noticed them staring at his lover and smiled up at Will.

"They're starring." Nico said even though he knew that Will was already aware of that. Will nodded lightly and smiled at Nico, and pulled him into a sharp kiss. Will knew he was testing his fate with Percy and Jason watching, they didn't like when Will got sexual with Nico. Nico smiled into the kiss, knowing exactly what Will was playing at. He returned the kiss feverishly, grabbing Will's face with one hand to pull him even closer. The looks they were receiving intensified, but they were ignored.

It was then did Will and Nico take the time to recall everyone's initial reactions to finding out about their relationship. They had told all of their friends at different times. They had told Jason first. Mainly because he was always worrying about Nico after learning he was once crushing on Percy. Jason had taken it upon himself to care for Nico, like an older brother.

Nico was the one that told him, he had come up to Jason one day and told him that he was over Percy and dating Will. Jason had to ask who Will was at first, for he didn't really remember from his short time in Camp Half-Blood. When he recalled who Will was, Jason was happy and congratulating Nico for finally moving on and finding love on his own. Nico had rolled his eyes, but was glad that Jason was supporting him.

Next person they couple told wasn't really them telling her, it was her finding out of her own. This of course was Piper. She had keen instincts for love, being the daughter of Aphrodite. She had noticed the looks Will and Nico shared, she could practically feel the love and connection between the two. A couple of days for reassurance, and Piper was confronting the couple about their new relationship. Piper informed them that she was glad for them, and would support them no matter what.

Annabeth was next, for she had figured it out as well. She claimed it was because she was smart and could easily tell the signs of love, but in all reality, she had overheard Jason and Piper talking about it. Annabeth had confronted Will about it first, thanking him for helping Nico get over Percy. Will was more than glad to be that person, thanking Annabeth before running off to make-out with his boyfriend.

The next person to figure it out, didn't figure it out at all. It was all consequential. Percy had been minding his own business and was on his way to ask Nico if he wanted to train with himself and Jason. It was then did he enter the Hades cabin, and come face-to-face with Will and Nico in a heated make-out session. At first Percy thought Will was pushing himself onto Nico, but was later informed that the son of Apollo and Nico were actually dating. After Percy proceeded to wail on Will for 'sexually assaulting' Nico, and Nico threatening to kill Percy if he didn't stop attacking his boyfriend. Percy formally apologized to both Will and Nico, and congratulated them happily. It was after Percy found it, that Jason and Percy threatened Will about hurting Nico in anyway.

Leo and Calypso were informed next. They had returned from Ogygia not long after the War had ended. Nico decided to tell Leo because even though they weren't really all that close, he figured the time they spent together during the War would consider them friend. Leo was glad for them of course, confused but still happy. Calypso had complained that she never had that much luck finding love, but Nico had just ignored her.

When Hazel, Frank and Reyna had come to visit next, that was when Nico and Will decided to tell them about their relationship. Of course Nico could always Iris message his sister but figured it would be better to hear in person. So when they visited Nico announced it to them, Hazel had become very excited and hugged Nico happily. Frank seemed indifferent about it, but was still glad for them. Reyna, who had connected closely with Nico during the War, was much happier for him than Frank was and wished them the best of luck.

At the time of telling all of their friends, Nico had been worried. He was scared that the only people he had to call his friends and family would reject him because of his sexual orientation or because of his choice in guys. However that had not been the case and everyone had shown their support.

"Hey cut it out." Nico said into Will's lips, his words tickling Will's own lips. The son of Apollo laughed lightly and pulled away, brushing away a lock of hair that had fallen in Nico's face.

"Why? Can't I kiss you?" Will asked. Nico rolled his eyes and frowned slightly, even though he was beaming with joy on the inside.

"You don't want Percy to beat you up again do you?" Nico questioned and Will laughed even louder. By this time, all of their friends, excluding Hazel, Frank and Reyna for they had returned to Camp Jupiter, were starring at them. Some happily such as Piper and Leo, some indifferently like Annabeth and Calypso, and others angrily like Jason and Percy.

"I don't mind. I love you. That's all that matters." Will told Nico happily. It had been the first time Will said the three magic words, and he probably didn't even realize he had said them. Nico let his jaw drop at first as he tried to comprehend the words, then he smiled, a true smile.

"I love you too." Nico said and pulled Will back down for a sweet kiss, and then it didn't matter who was looking at them. It was only them that mattered.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Well I hope you liked that as well. I really enjoy writing for them. I hope that it's not too cliché or too Out of Character for you all. I enjoy the cutest stuff almost as much as I enjoy the fighting and intensity of the books. However like I said, I enjoy cute things and romance. I want to be that one to deliver the cute romantic things. I can do that with Will, but it's much harder with Nico. Will is a son of Apollo and is automatically romantic, but Nico is so different. I will try to keep them in character but I can't make no promises.**

**I'm planning to post a Solangelo Mpreg pretty soon so if you want to read that, I will try to get that up soon. If not, I'm not going to make you read it. It's up to you. But if you want to read it, look out for it!**

**Anyway please Review. Or nah, I don't care either way. But like every Fanfiction author, I love feedback and hope you will review.**


	3. Height

**I would like to thank everyone for all of the reviews I received for chapter 1! This is like the last one, I typed it up before I posted the last one. So I did read the reviews from chapter one, but I have no clue about chapter two. But I'm just going to assume that if you reviewed for the last one as well as the first one, so thank you anyway!**

**On to the next prompt!**

**Prompt: Height- Nico complains about the height difference, while Will just enjoys it.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

It wasn't Nico's fault that he was short, it's not he could control something like that. But in reality, he could've. After he had noticed that he wasn't growing anymore, he had paid a visit to his boyfriend and the Apollo cabin for an explanation. It was Will that had done the examination, considering he wouldn't had let any of his siblings look over Nico. It was discovered then that all of the shadowing-traveling that Nico had done the last couple of years had permanently studded his growth. This would leave Nico at a small height of only 5'5". Which meant that Will was a whole seven inches taller than his smaller boyfriend.

At first Nico didn't mind it, he hardly noticed it anyway. Of course this was before he had went to the Apollo cabin to find out why he was so short. When he and Will first started dating the height difference didn't really matter. They started off only holding hands, and walking around together. Sure other people had noticed the height difference, Leo even calling Nico names like, 'short stack' and 'little shorty'. Nico had punched Leo for the name calling, but it had made him think.

It wasn't until their first kiss did Nico really start noticing the difference. Will had escorted him back to the Hades cabin after dinner. They were about to say goodbye for the night, since there was nothing important going on that night and Nico had wanted to go to bed, and Will decided he wanted to take a chance. Will had bent down and planted a soft kiss on Nico's lips. From there the amount of kisses progressed and it seemed like the height difference got larger.

Nico frowned as he looked up at Will, who was a little more than half a foot taller than him. They were lounging around the Apollo cabin, for things had finally quieted down enough for them to relax together. The only people that were emitted into the infirmary were the injured demi-gods from the last Capture the Flag, and Will was sure that his siblings could handle the infirmary for the day. Nico had his body pressed against the cabin walls, with his arms crossed. Will was mimicking his body language, but had his arms out to signal his lover to come closer. Nico was pouting and shaking his head, and while Will was worried, he also found the expression adorable in everyway.

"Come on Nico. Please." Will drawled out, his southern accent thickening to the point of seduction and Nico almost caved in. Will was irresistible with his tan skin and southern accent. Not to mention his golden curls and beautiful blue eyes. He was pretty much the opposite of Percy Jackson and Nico couldn't be any more happier with him. He was glad to be over the son of Poseidon. With this in his mind Nico moved into the arms of his boyfriend. "Tell me what's wrong Angel." Will said into Nico's dark hair.

"You're taller than me." Nico said grumpily, an even larger pout dawning onto his face. His skin was whiter than snow, and while his lips were just as pale, with only a little color, they were completely kissable, and that was what Will did. When he pulled back from the kiss Nico didn't look as unhappy but was still up for complaining. "You always have to bend down to kiss me. I hate it."

"How about this," Will started off before bending down to rest on his knees. Now he was much shorter than Nico was, his arms resting beside him, but his hands were now holding Nico's. Will then continued, "if I make myself shorter than you have to bend down to kiss me."

Nico frowned even deeper, he really didn't want to bend down to kiss his boyfriend. All he did was feel bad for making Will always have to bend down. Nico tried it out anyway, bending over some to press a soft kiss to Will's lips, insistently feeling out of place. It didn't feel right to him, and he would rather it be the other way around.

"No I don't like this. I don't like bending down." Nico said pulling his hands away from Will's, he had a defiant look on his face and Will chuckled. Will then stood back up and went back to towering over his lover. Nico still looked slightly upset but it wasn't something to get upset about so he tried not to show it.

"Hey it's okay. I don't mind bending over. As long as I can claim those beautiful lips as my own." Will told him and winked. Nico blushed lightly at the statement.

"It's not just kissing. You're just so tall and I feel so short it's not fair." Nico told him.

"Angel you know I don't care about your height. I love you either way and you know that. Come on now cheer up." Will told him and Nico had to smile at that. Will was just so charming, he made Nico feel good even when Nico was trying to be upset. It was just one of the better qualities of his boyfriend.

"Okay fine. Since you're so tall, you can carry me around." Nico announced and brushed his dark hair out of his eyes once again. He really needed a haircut but Will wouldn't let him. He said it was just too beautiful to cut so Nico didn't. It was hanging next to his shoulders and was black as night. It sharply constrasted Will's much brighter and prettier blonde hair, but Nico knew not to say anything unless he wanted to get Will riled up. Will would always reassure him that he was beautiful.

"Sure thing Nikki!" Will called happily and turned to let Nico climb onto his back. With Nico's legs around his waist and arms around his neck, Will carried Nico around camp. Nico had his head side by side with Will's, his silky ebony locks intertwined with golden curls. Other demi-gods starred at them, but they didn't care, and for once Nico felt as tall as Will.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**This one was much shorter than the first two, at least to me it was. However I still loved typing it either way. I would like thank everyone for their support and reviews! You are all the best. Well, the best that is not Solangelo. Nothing is better than them. Anyway, I will try to update as much as I can before my fall break. I am still in high school(I'm a junior if anyone cares) and I will have my Fall Break soon so I wouldn't be able to type or update. But will not stop me from writing. I will take my notebook and I will write as much as I can while I'm down there, and come back and post everything.**

**I'm hoping by the time I get back from my Fall Break, which starts Saturday October 18****th****, Fanfiction will be loaded with all kinds of amazing Solangelo stories I can read!**

**Anyway! Review!**


	4. Nursing

**I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and for those who read my story! You are all so amazing and you have supported me and my story and I would like to thank you all for that. It means a lot to me and it gives me inspiration to keep on typing. So thank you all once again, and a personal thanks to:**

**- Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP**

**- yeloc9**

**- metheperson7**

**- Pixie dust collector**

**- sword slasher**

**- Mari Vargas**

**- minimonster12345**

**And the anonymous people that reviewed. And for anyone who reviews before I posted this and your name is not on it, I would like to thank you all as well. Anyway, on to the story!**

**Prompt: Nursing- After a lot of injuries are sustained during Capture the Flag, Nico helps out at the Apollo cabin and becomes an official Nurse in Will's eyes.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Will had asked him to sit out of Capture the Flag. Nico had been recently hurt while training with Jason and Percy, why they were having a three way match was beyond Will. Being hurt meant that Nico would have his overprotective and very worried boyfriend hovering over him. Even though the injury wasn't that bad and healed up that night. Will insisted, no gave 'doctors orders', that Nico was to sit out of the fight.

Looking back Nico was kind of glad that he wasn't in the battle. Considering how intense it had been. It was the Poseidon, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, and several others cabins versus the Zeus, Athena, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes and many other cabins as well. Seeing this layout, Nico was more than glad to stay out of it. The Zeus team had won surprisingly, thanks to the wits of the Athena children and the trickery of the Hermes campers. However the Ares did fight hard and most of the injured being emitted into the infirmary were on the Zeus team.

Will had entered the Infirmary, which was just the Apollo cabin in an haste to get ready for all the injures that were soon to come in. A magic had been placed on the cabin to make it much bigger on the inside then it really was. The infirmary was large, and contained over one hundred cots for the injured. There was even some slots were a curtain would pull over to give more privacy. At the main back of the infirmary was a door leading to the sleeping corridors of the Apollo campers. It was there where Nico was laying on Will's old bed, lazing around waiting for his boyfriend to get back.

Will entered and automatically started undressing all of his armor and such in favor of his scrubs and medical gear. He wasn't shy about getting naked in front of Nico, and apparently neither was any of his siblings who rushed in behind him to change as well.

"What happened out there?" Nico asked sitting up in the bed, concern in his voice, but it was only recognized by Will as his siblings were rushing back on into the infirmary where a wave of injured was coming in. Will turned to Nico, finally fully dressed and ready to go out and help.

"Intense battle. We might need some help, do you want to help?" Will asked seriously and for a second Nico hoped he was only joking. However the look in Will's eyes were more than serious, meaning that he actually wanted Nico out there, helping the hurt.

"Are you sure that you want me to help? You know son of Hades. I don't think I would be all that good." Nico told him and Will smiled and grabbed a pair of black scrubs out of the trunk next to his old bed. They were just the right size for Nico, seeing as Will had them personally made for Nico in case he could rope his smaller lover into actually helping at the infirmary.

"Of course I want you to help. You will be fine, I can show you exactly what to do. The serious wounds will be treated by my siblings but I'm sure you can put some bandages on cuts." Will assured him and handed Nico the scrubs. Nico glared up at when he took them out of Will's hands, knowing that Will had planned this and angry at himself for agreeing to do it. He undressed and dressed into the scrubs quickly, knowing that Will was needed out in the infirmary. He pulled back his long hair into a ponytail, his bangs refusing to stay back and fell into his face.

"Looking good Nurse Nico. Now lets go!" Will exclaimed, grabbing onto Nico's hand and dragged him out into the infirmary, Nico complaining about the nickname as they exited the corridors. There was a lot more people then Nico expected, almost eighty at least.

"You'll be fine. Look, Jason is hurt and I'm sure he would love some assistance, he can be your first patient." Will told Nico and dragged his lover over to where Jason was laying out on a cot. He was injured, but not to bad, a few cuts and bruises. The son of Zeus smiled at Nico in the scrubs, holding some bandages and other things in the pockets of the shirt.

"H-hey." Nico addressed Jason nervously. He didn't want to disappoint Will and embarrass himself. Will patted him lightly on the back as an encouragement. Nico stepped forward with Will whispering in his ear, telling him want to do.

"What's hurting?" Nico asked awkwardly, one of Will's hand had come to rest on his ass. It was not helping him, but Jason didn't seem to mind.

"I got a couple of cuts here and there." Jason said with a smile, his glasses were slightly bent but still intact. Nico nodded and pulled out some bandages at the command of Will. He then put some disinfectant that Will handed him and patched up Jason's small wounds. The bandages were awkward and messy but Jason didn't complain. He simply thanked the couple before leaving with a smile.

"See you did great babe." Will told Nico with a smile, he was proud of the son of Hades. For someone completely out of their comfort zone he did very well for his first time. Nico blushed and rolled his eyes, swatting the offending hand off of his backside.

"Whatever I was terrible. I don't think I can do this." Nico said lightly, watching the children of Apollo scramble around gracefully, helping people left and right as more came in. It was impressive, but not for Nico. He wasn't a healer. Not like Will or any of his brothers and sisters.

"You can do this. All you have to do is go to someone who doesn't look to bad, ask them what's wrong. If it can easily be bandaged then do that. If it's a broken bone or something feed them some nectar or ambrosia and assigned them to stay the night. If it's a head injury call me over. You can do this, I'm sure you can." Will said and kissed Nico happily. With new confidence Nico went about, healing people and making them feel better in general.

At the end of the night only a handful of people were bad enough to stay the night over. Will and Nico had went back to the Hades cabin, both exhausted from all the hard work they did. Both were dressed in their pajamas when they retired to their bed.

"You did an amazing job Angel." Will praised happily. Nico was tired and his eyes were dropping closed but he still had the energy to huff and roll his half closed eyes. His onyx eyes fighting to stay open.

"Whatever. I did terribly." Nico pointed out. He didn't do to bad honesty. He saw about twenty people, several of them he knew more personally such as Leo and Annabeth. Nico was surprised of how many of the Seven had gotten injured. Three of the five that was still in Camp Half-Blood. Others were random campers he had seen around, but didn't know so well. In the end, they all thanked and praised him for his work, but words were cheap and Nico knew better.

"No you didn't. It was your first time after all, but I'd say you did pretty good. At least everyone you looked over seemed to think so. You might as well be an honorary nurse by now." Will announced and Nico once again rolled his eyes, before closing them. He was so tired

"Whatever."

"I love you Nurse Nico."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay okay."

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**Why do I love writing for them so much? Why are they so beautiful together that I have to write them so much!? Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait until next time! I hope to see you all next time!**

**Anyway! Please Review!**


	5. Black

**Thank you all for the favorites/alerts/reviews! You are all so amazing and I hope to continue to deliver a good story for you all as well as the Mpreg. I will try to keep them both going but I can only do that with all of your guys support! So don't forget to keep on reading and reviewing!**

**On to the next prompt!**

**Prompt: Black- Will wonders why Nico wears all black, and convinces his boyfriend to add a little color into his wardrobe.**

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Enjoy!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

Being a son of the Underworld meant that there was a lot of black in his wardrobe, and all honesty that was the only color he owned. He hardly even remembered where he bought all the black clothes. After Bianca died, he went and bought a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, and of course they were black. He wasn't sure what about the color appealed to him, he found comfort in it after losing his sister.

From there it progressed rapidly. He had went and purchased all kinds of skinny jeans and black shirts, all the same brand and everything.(The money coming from Hades himself since he was also the god of riches). Really Nico thought it was cliché and ironic. For him, a son of Hades to be attracted to the color black, and all the shadows. He could almost laugh at it all. Almost.

However after the war, it started to change. No, he did not mean his ugly tourist shirt that he got from Puerto Rico. Of course he had burned that shirt the second he got the chance. Jason gave Nico one of his old Camp Jupiter shirts and even though Nico didn't wear it, it was still in his dresser and it did add some color to his life. At first, even though he didn't stay at Camp Half-Blood, he would still have his clothes there and he would always shadow travel there to change. But now, he lived there and it was much easier to access all his clothes.(He was sure that Will wouldn't let him shadow travel anymore anyway.)

It really changed when Will started buying him clothes. While Nico had insisted that Will did not need to buy him clothes and if he wanted to new clothes he would buy them himself, Will would not listen. Will had went out and bought him a pair of white skinny jeans **(A/N: Did you see what I did there? Haha) **and Nico couldn't figure out why. They were white, the complete opposite of what Nico was used to.

Just because they were white didn't mean that Nico didn't like them. In fact, they became his favorite pair of jeans with a few minutes of putting them on. The jeans were perfectly tailored to his body, and it was like Will sewed them himself to fit Nico specifically. They were so comfortable that Nico fell asleep comfortably in them the first time he wore them. The denim was soft and flexible, and Nico had liked the way they contrasted against his dark hair and dark persona. He had thanked Will over and over again for the jeans. Will shrugged it off, but promised to buy more clothes.

Nico found out that the only reason why Will started buying him clothes in the first place was because of the large amount of black in his wardrobe. The couple had first started living in the Hades cabin when Will really noticed. Nico had to move his things to one side of the dresser to give the other side to Will. He had convinced Will to do it for him and when Will did so, he complained.

_ "Oh come on Angel. You're too lazy to clean out one side of your dresser?" Will asked as he started down his lover for his laziness. Nico was laying on his bed, trying to bury himself in the covers. Will had all of his clothes laying on the bed, for he was about to fold them up and put them in his side of dresser. However he could not because Nico's clothes were in the way._

_ "You can do it. I'm sleepy." Nico mumbled and watched Will. The son of Apollo sighed once again and moved over to the dresser to start transferring Nico's clothes over to the other side. He organized the pants into the lower drawers, the shirts in the middle ones and the underwear in the main top one, leaving the second one empty for whatever Nico wanted to put in it._

_ "Um hey Nico, why is all of your clothes black?" Will asked as he put his own clothes in his side of the dresser, doing the same thing that he had with Nico's clothes to his own. He looked at his bright t-shirts and light pants compared to Nico's dark clothes. Will had to frown at it._

_ "Because I'm the son of Hades and black is my life. It only makes sense." Nico said tiredly and pressed his body in closer into the bed. Will huffed and shook his head._

_ "Just because you're the son of Hades doesn't mean you have to wear black. I'm going to put a little color into your life." Will swore to himself and his lover. Nico was too far gone to believe him and settled into sleep. He would be surprised when Will came up to him with the white jeans, for his lover had proved him wrong and Nico knew that he would be receiving more clothes soon enough._

It escalated from there. Will had come in the very next day after getting him the jeans with an orange sweatshirt. It was Camp Half-Blood merchandise of course, but it was much brighter than anything he had ever owned. Nico was surprised that he wore it as much as he did. He wore it to bed or whenever he wanted to be warm. Of course he had Will to keep him warm, but the sweatshirt helped a lot.

From there is was more t-shirts and some jackets, all in variety of colors except for blue. Will knew about his previous crush on Percy and didn't want to stir up any bad memories for him. Nico was thankful, but said it was not necessary. Despite buying all kinds of new shirts and jackets, he never bought Nico another pair of jeans. As it turned out, Will didn't want to mess with the perfection of the first pair of jeans. Nico didn't complain because they were his favorite pair.

"Hey Angel!" Will called as he entered the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting on the bed, wearing his favorite white jeans and holding his sweatshirt in his arms. Will smiled at the cuteness was his beautiful boyfriend.

"Did I ever thank you for the clothes you bought me. Even though you didn't need to buy them, I like them. So thank you." Nico said with a slight blush and smile. Will chuckled and stepped over to his lover, sitting on the bed beside Nico. He swung an arm around Nico and pulled him over so that they were both laying on the bed.

"You're welcome Angel." Will said with a smile and placed a stray kiss on Nico's forehead. He was just glad that his boyfriend had more than just black in his wardrobe.

**!~!~!~!~!~!~! (Review!) !~!~!~!~!~!~!**

**I'm sorry that this one was short as well but I was working harder on the Mpreg one that I didn't put that much effort into this chapter. I'm sorry for that, because I should be giving enough effort into both of them but I really wanted to make the next chapter of the 'The Child of Light and Dark'. **

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews!**


End file.
